


Partners

by strongfartz



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongfartz/pseuds/strongfartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance underneath the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

“Please.”

Leo’s face left no room for argument, his expectant hand extended palm upward in a forced offering towards Takumi.  Leo’s porcelain skin glowed under the pale moonlit night, his navy-blue three piece suit a stark contrast that only made the prince look more divine.

“You know I can’t dance.”

Leo frowned at Takumi’s inevitable refusal.  Their mutual stubbornness made bickering a constant force between the two.  However, tonight was a special night.  A banquet with music perfect for dancing.  And Takumi wanted to miss out on his first Nohrian dance?  The very idea was preposterous to Leo.  Expected, and yet still disappointing.  The blonde would not relent, however.

“Then dance with me for one song.  If you still hate dancing afterwards, I will never push the subject again,” Leo said, his piercing gaze steadily holding Takumi’s eyes at full attention.

“Trust me.”

Takumi glanced nervously around himself; well-dressed strangers and acquaintances alike gathered onto the dancefloor, preparing themselves as the orchestra made final adjustments to their instruments.  Takumi’s eyes returned to Leo’s unfaltering gaze, the Nohrian’s brown eyes commanded trust and offered encouragement.  Takumi knew what he must do.

Takumi grasped Leo’s hand firmly.

Dainty trills resounded from the piano, the notes skipping across the air from ear to ear.  Leo led the way through the crowd, finding an open area near the center of the dancefloor with room to move.  Leo was quick—light on his feet, weaving through the couples expertly, cupping Takumi’s rough hands with lithe fingers.  Already, people were swaying to the music to and fro.

Takumi felt a firm pressure upon his hand.

Takumi looked into Leo’s eyes once more, enveloped by the warm, earthy tones that gazed upon crimson with nothing but pure pleasure.  Leo took the Hoshidan’s other hand with his own, raising both hands formally as the piano’s solo came to an elongated halt, the chord lingering upon expectant ears among the crowd.

And at once, they danced.

Powerful, fast paced harmony full of bass tones filled the night air, keeping the Nohrians and Hoshidans alike upon their toes as they spun across the dancefloor.  Leo led Takumi across the dancefloor, gliding up and down easily as the orchestra pounded out the rhythm of the night.  Takumi fumbled at the brisk pace, frantically trying to step in time to no avail.  The Nohrian prince gave small tugs with his hands, pulling the flailing Hoshidan prince to and fro until Takumi was able to adjust to the electrifying movements.

The orchestra held a chord, abruptly changing from the flying pace into a more soothing and mysterious harmony.  A flutist stood up and blew a whimsical melody that sang proudly into the night.  A piano could be heard underneath, accompanying the flutist as the two became partners within the orchestra, playing with tranquility.  Leo pulled his hand free from Takumi’s vise-like grip, twirling along the music.  Takumi’s heart skipped alongside the beats, pounding within his chest as he let his feet move freely under the caring guidance of Leo’s directions.  Leo pulled back, causing Takumi to step outward in a smooth motion, then rebounding inwards as the music played softer.  Leo held onto Takumi’s back, pulling him closer, moving with short, slow steps as the music climbed, getting louder and more prominent.  The blonde proceeded to lurch forward, causing his partner to dip backwards, his ponytail dusting the floor beneath him, the music proclaiming at its loudest, with Leo guiding Takumi’s back with a circular motion.  Leo brought Takumi back up slowly, Takumi’s hair falling and hitting Leo’s arm across Takumi’s back with a soundless thump.  The two stepped to and fro once more, intimately moving with grace as the piano harmonized with the flute; the flutist playing down the scale and holding a low note with a wholesome vibrato. 

The orchestra sprang to life again.

The people sparked to life like lightening across the dancefloor.  Leo pulled Takumi close; their bodies tantalizingly close as they brazenly danced on the whim.  The two stepped forwards and backwards, side to side, clockwise and counter clockwise.  The music came thunderously, commanding the people to dance with vigor in their steps.  People began chanting and stomping to the harmony, spinning and dancing wildly; the orchestra working fast like a well-oiled machine.

_Dun dun dun._

Leo stamped his foot and raised his arms.

Everyone stopped dancing and cheered.

Takumi pulled away, a flush of red coloring his cheeks.  He did not know what to do with his body; he felt as if a flame sparked to life inside of his chest.  He just realized he was panting; breathing heavily without restraint.  The Hoshidan tried to steady himself, standing up straight, breathing in, then out.

“How was that?”

Takumi looked towards Leo, who stood in front of him, his chest rising and falling, a devilish smirk splayed upon his full lips.  Takumi blinked twice, unable to comprehend what Leo had just said a moment earlier.  Takumi took a few seconds to regain his breath, comprehension sinking in as Leo waited patiently for a response.

“ _Exhilarating_.”

Leo grinned, leaning close.  Takumi leaned forwards in reciprocation.

And Leo pressed his lips firmly upon Takumi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The song which accompanies this piece: Moondance by Nightwish ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpu4f5q7wck> ).
> 
> My tumblr is [@strongfartz](http://strongfartz.tumblr.com). You can also find me on twitter [@strongfartz](http://twitter.com/strongfartz).


End file.
